


Doors of Death

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: The Ghost King [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Gen, Post-Supernatural Season 5, Pre-Supernatural Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Sam's in Hell with Lucifer and Michael. Dean promised to move on with his life. But he can't. Not until he knows his brother is safe. Luckily, a friend comes by to make his own dangerous promise.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: The Ghost King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711735
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Doors of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place roughly around June 20, 2010 after Frank, Hazel, and Percy have left on their quest and in between seasons 5 & 6 of Supernatural.

“I heard about your brother.”

Dean jumped and spun around. He glared at the boy who had just spoken. “You. You’re that kid from that creepy resurrection town.”

Nico shrugged. “The one you thought was a reaper? Yeah. I’m not a reaper though. I just… well, I hear things. So I heard about Sam. I’m sorry.”

“You said it wasn’t either of our times any time soon,” Dean accused. “Was that a lie?”

Nico took a while to respond. “I don’t know the future. That’s not really my father’s domain. I can just sense the death auras on the people around me. The stronger it is, the sooner you die. You both had pretty faint ones. Then again, the future isn’t set in stone. Someone who knows the future could tell you the exact day you die, but if you walk out in front of a bus with the knowledge you’ll die in so and so years, that’s not going to keep you from dying if the bus hits you.”

Dean gave him a strange look. “You had disturbing analogies for a kid. How old are you?”

“Oh about 81, I think,” Nico said offhandedly. “I’m not sure. Everything before a few years ago is fuzzy. Physically, I’m only 13 though.”

“So vampire then.”

Nico frowned. “Common misconception, but no. I’m not a vampire.” He kicked the ground. “I wanted to say something. Recently, well, not recently actually. Back when we first ran into each other I said something about the Doors of Death.”

“I still have no idea what you were talking about,” Dean said shortly. “Sammy… Sammy tried to look into it, but we were busy with, you know, the whole Apocalypse thing.”

“The Doors of Death are what monsters - Greek monsters anyway,” Nico explained, “use to come back to life. They’re open and Thanatos is chained. Death has pretty much stopped. I brought my sister back. She’s going on a quest with… with a friend,” Nico stuttered, “to free him. I’m going off to look for the Doors. I wanted to tell you not to do anything. I’m going to look in the Underworld for the Doors. I might be able to get your brother out.”

Dean held up a hand. “Hold on. You’re talking about Greek monsters, but Sam… my brother is in Christian Hell. He’s in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael. How could you possibly… are they even the same thing?”

Nico sent him a wry smile. “Oh you’d be surprised how connected everything is. I mean, you deal in every mythology known to mortals everyday don’t you? Is it so surprising that everything is connected?”

“You’re just a kid,” Dean pointed out. “Don’t go selling your soul for my brother. That’s my job.”

Nico’s eyes flitted away from Dean and then back. “My soul wouldn’t be worth half your brother’s. And don’t worry about that. I couldn’t sell my soul even if I tried, which I guess I have tried before. There’s no… demon that would dare make a deal with me lest it upset my father.”

“Daddy’s a big shot in hell then?”

Nico snorted. “Gods, no. Anyone in hell hates him. He’s probably the reason half of them ended up there. Sometimes he decided their punishments. But he controls them. If they tried to take  _ my _ soul…” he shuddered. “There would be hell to pay. Literally.”

Dean stared at him. “Who  _ is _ your father?”

Nico averted his eyes. “Not important. And anway, I should be going. You might have stopped your apocalypse, but mine is only just kicking off.”

“Let me help,” Dean said instantly.

“I already told you it would be bad if our two spheres met,” Nico said, shaking his head. “Technically speaking, we shouldn’t be talking. I should have fought you on sight really. Then again, my crazy aunt’s plan to get my sphere and another sphere to work together is something we’re just going along with, so maybe we wouldn’t cause any global catastrophe level events,” he mused. “Anyway, like I said. Move on with your life. Let me handle your brother.”

“Why should I trust you?”

Nico paused. “You shouldn’t. But you do. And… I’m starting to trust you.” He glanced over his shoulder at Dean. “Remember. Any cemetery. Call for the Ghost King. I’ll be there.”

Just like before, he was gone in the blink of an eye. Disappeared into the shadows.

“Dean!”

He turned in the direction of the voice. Lisa’s head peered into the garage. She looked concerned.

“Hey, Lisa.”

Lisa stepped into the garage. “You okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone.”

Dean stared at the spot Nico had disappeared into. “I’m good. Just… just missing Sammy. Guess I just wish Cas could do something.” He shook his head. “It’s fine. I made him a promise, and I intend to keep that promise. I won’t go looking for a way to bring him back. I’ll stay here with you and Ben. I’ll let myself be happy.”

_ But I won’t stop hoping he’ll come back to me one day _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the series. They'll all be their own single chapter story since it's just a collection of events where Nico and the Winchesters cross paths. It all goes chronological though.


End file.
